


No More

by BrokenDreams



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDreams/pseuds/BrokenDreams
Summary: Max saves Chloe from being shot in the bathroom, causing a massive change to the timeline. Weak and injured, Max must traverse this new world while pining after her best friend, who seems more protective than ever.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> A friend inspired me to write this! I know this has been done a million times before, but here's my take on this idea. It probably isn't as good as others, but I have some things planned to spice it up a little bit. I am not good at writing, be forewarned about that. But enjoy! Please comment what you thought and what you'd like to see! Comments really keep me going!

Max rewound. Against all her better judgement, she rewound. Leaving Chloe to die so Arcadia Bay could be saved. Max didn’t feel so super at the moment. A deep pit, an endless hole, formed in her stomach, making her feel incredibly sick. How could she do this? In an instant she found herself back in the bathroom… That dreaded fucking bathroom.

In the background she could hear Nathan talking to himself. Fucking Nathan… Even through that phone call she received from him, she didn’t forgive him. How could she? He was Jefferson’s little helper. Jefferson would have never been able to do what he did if Nathan had not helped him out with his little plan. Gulping a little bit, she wanted to dive into the closest stall and vomit into it. What the fuck was wrong with her, Max thought to herself.

Then the door opened again. It was Chloe. All those five days of reuniting with Chloe… Loving Chloe… were all gone now. But, she thought, maybe she could just set off the alarm again? Let nature take its course again, and Max and Chloe would be okay! They would be back to how they were… but that’s not what Chloe wanted… Chloe wanted Arcadia to be saved from the storm, not to win out in the end.

But what if there were another way? Max was thinking by the second, the blurriness of the time travel taking place behind her. She had one of two choices right now, set off the alarm or not. If she set it off, time would continue in the same way. But if she didn’t Chloe would die. Was there anyway to win out in the end? Chloe was beginning to argue with Nathan about the drugs he had and dealt. Time was running out. Max was getting panicked. She needed to do something quick. She attempted to rewind, but her powers weren’t working correctly. They felt weak, as if she were back on the rooftop with Kate. Had she used them up too quickly?

Max wasn’t sure but then it struck her like a lightning bolt. Oh lord, did she really have to? Did she have to… Yes. She did have to do that, Max thought to herself. She wanted to vomit up the non-existent food in her stomach.

“Nobody would even miss your punk-ass, would they?” Nathan said, his voice filled with anger. He stuck the pistol he held right into Chloe’s stomach. To Max, it was now or never to do as she needed to do.

Max stepped out from behind the stalls. She knew that Nathan had an itchy trigger finger, ready to shoot anything that moved.

“No!” Max yelled out loud, launching into action as if she were a metal spring. Nathan turned around, mostly confused, as a gunshot rang out loud. The sound was loud, but mostly haunting to Max. The bullet traveled quickly through the air before striking Max, causing her to fall to the ground.

The immediate pain overtook her. She couldn’t believe how much a bullet could hurt, but it did. She squeaked out in pain rather weakly, as Nathan stared at her for a moment. Then he pushed Chloe aside and fled from the scene, dropping the gun as he ran. The blue-haired girl had heard that voice before… Oh no.

Chloe ran over to the collapsed girl, falling onto her knees as her blue eyes raked over the ever-growing dark stain on Max's Jane Doe shirt. Tears poured down her face; It had been five years since they had last seen each other. Would this be their last parting? No, it couldn’t be. Max… Max just popped back in to save her life. This couldn’t be it, could it?

Max was weak and she could barely focus on anything. David busted into the room, having heard the gunshot ring out through the hallways. The head of security at Blackwell could only stare in disbelief as he pulled out his cellphone to call 911.

The red stain on her t-shirt was growing by the second. Things were flashing in and out of focus for her, as her will to live was beginning to vanish like a ghost. The pain was just too much for her to deal with. She could feel herself weakening by the second, as Chloe cried next to her. Max wasn’t quite sure what she was saying, as she was crying a bit too much.

For Chloe it was horrifying. She never expected Max to pop back into her life, even though she had always hoped she would. But now here she was, with a bullet in her. It was fate being cruel to her wasn’t it? She had lost her dad, lost Rachel, and now she was losing Max? Max had not been in her life for a long time, but to lose her like this? Chloe thought the universe could go fuck itself.

Max felt David put pressure onto her stomach, where the bullet had entered into her body. The pain ramped up to eleven, but Max knew David was trying to prolong the inevitable as long as he could. As Max felt the pain get even worse, she looked up to see Chloe still there for her. At least in the end, Chloe would still be there, those shining eyes staring down into her.

“Chloe…” Max managed to sputter out of her mouth. She felt so weak, yet she needed to let Chloe know. Even if Chloe never understands why she said it, Max would need her to know. If Max were going to die in Chloe’s place, then she needed Chloe to know that.

“M-Max… I-I’m so sorry… I had no idea you were there and… fuck…” Chloe said to Max, her tears dropping onto Max’s shirt, creating a mix of stain of tears and blood.

“C-Chloe…” She weakly put her hand up to Chloe’s face, her hand caressing blood onto Chloe’s cheek. “I… I… I love you.” If her last words would be anything, they would be those. Her feelings for Chloe bundled up into the truth.

That’s when it happened.

Everything spiraled into the darkness.


End file.
